Jayna Van Buren
Jayna Van Buren is the mother to Overland Park Socialites Cameron, Shay, and Mikayla Van Buren. She is also a former Overland Park High School Head Cheerleader. Personality Jayna Van Buren is just like her daughters and it can be assumed that she was also a bitchy teenager. In Episode 9, she demonstrates how to mix Exlax in the cheerleader's pre pep-rally performance drinks. In Episode 8, Rachel Tice reveals that Jayna Van Buren was Head Cheerleader when she attended Overland Park High School, and her daughters, aside from Shay, followed that tradition. Jayna has a very strained relationship with her daughters and she may be mentally and emotionally unstable, her daughters do not respect or listen to her. When Shay was in the third grade, instead of buying shampoo for lice, she shaved Shay's head. Shay said that her mother was both pregnant and drunk when this happened, however as Mikayla doesn't exhibit the traits of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, this may have been a one-time occurrence. Shay talks of her mother drinking large amounts of wine and taking Ambien although she (thought she was) pregnant for the fourth time. In Episode 17, we see that Jayna Van Buren condones her daughters' fighting, as demonstrated when Mikayla warns Shay to sleep with one eye open after finding out Shay ate the last bag of gushers. Jayna then tells Mikayla not to make threats she cannot keep. Mikayla promptly informs her mother that she will be keeping her threat. Afterwards, Jayna informs Shay that she should watch her back. In the same episode, Jayna is portrayed as being careless by letting her three children, as well as Deandra, all underaged, go out alone at night to buy alcohol for her. In Episode 65 it was revealed that she hates her Sister Karen. Category:Females Category:Van Burens Appearance Jayna Van Buren wears a ripped yellow t-shirt, which has her belly protruding, with chopped platinum blonde hair, and a pair of jean pajama pants. She has blue eyes, much like her three daughters, with black eyeliner. Throughout seasons one and two it was believed that she was pregnant with a 4th child, but it was revealed in Episode 24 that she was never pregnant, but that her stomach was fat from too much alcohol consumption, and was even recommended to be put on the list for a liver transplant. Biography Relationships Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Jayna's Duty-Free Store Receipt Trivia *Jayna enjoys drinking while doing some sort of drug. Like for example, when she tells Shay that she needs a nap Shay asks, "By nap, do you mean an Ambien and a box of wine?" and in Episode 17 she drinks Zinfandel and takes an Adderall. *Jayna was the head cheerleader and presumably the 1985 Overland Park High School Prom Queen. She apparently went to Wichita State like her daughter Cameron. *Jayna is the exact same doll as the Brittnay Matthews doll, except her hair is cut and a toy basketball is under her shirt. This is because the makers had to order a lot of cheerleader barbies for their clothes. *Jayna implied that she was drinking alcohol at Mikayla's age (nine years old). Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Parents Category:Adults